


На языке хаоса

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante





	

_— Ударь меня._  
  
Пальцы Сиф, держащие плоскую глиняную чашу, дергаются, и она резко поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом со старой ведуньей.  
  
— Что?  
  
Никто не обращает внимания на вопрос Сиф, а она не понимает, откуда идет голос — знакомый голос. Ведунья благостно, немного сумасшедше улыбается ей, подталкивая чашу воспоминаний ко рту. Каждый делает глоток в порядке очередности; не можешь пропустить или отговориться. Ненавидь, презирай или лицемерь, но отдай последнюю дань уважения ушедшему — как он отдал бы её тебе.  
  
_А отдал бы?_  
  
Сиф тупо вглядывается в прозрачное дно чаши, как будто ожидая увидеть там ответ или, по меньшей мере, кровавые разводы — вестники смерти, которую они сегодня оплакивают.  
  
Вокруг слышится невнятное бормотание, всхлипы. Тор несвязно шепчет: «Локи… он был…», а плачет, конечно, Фригга. Ей не нужны ритуалы, чтобы помнить всё о своём сыне — помнить и от этого мучиться. Вольштагг, Огун и Фандрал помалкивают, а Эйр тянет заунывные песни на языке светлых альвов, хотя, может, это всего лишь списки лекарственных рецептов — всех, которые она когда-либо прописывала Локи. Это её способ вспомнить и проститься.  
  
Сиф нервно хихикает.  
  
— Ну же, пей, — ведунья обхватывает её руки, держащие чашу, своими костлявыми пальцами, и в нос воительницы ударяет горький запах полыни, вплетенной в седые косы. Локи бы посмеялся — от сглаза нацепила что ли?  
  
_«Престарелая шарлатанка»_ , — шепчут губы Сиф, а голос _его_.  
  
— А пить зачем? — её собственный почему-то охрип. — Напилась уже.  
  
— Выпей, девушка, выпей, — спертое старческое дыхание касается щеки Сиф, мелькают подгнившие зубы. — Выпей, а потом расскажи нам что-нибудь о принце, — она обводит рукой всех собравшихся на погребальный ритуал.  
  
Надо найти какое-то сравнение, растерянно думает Сиф. Скальдов удел возносить хвалы, но уж на несколько правильных слов она должна быть годна. Или нет? Что тут сказать? На кого он был похож? _Что_ он был? Вечным бедствием, вот чем. Потом ей приходит в голову одно-единственное — самое правильное слово. _Локи_.  
  
_Он был Локи._  
  
Из-за него вспыхивал мир вокруг. Проказы… Всё начиналось с малого. Чем кончилось?  
  
— Что рассказать? — Сиф качает головой, чуть расплескивая чашу. Можно рассказать о ненависти и боли, но, наверное, это не подойдет.  
  
Ведунья скалится.  
  
— Что-нибудь хорошее, — уточняет.  
  
_Хорошее? Старая шарлатанка._  
  
Сиф послушно подносит чашу к губам. Хорошего было не много.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
— Ударь меня.  
  
Лорелея — огонь воплощенный. Пышногривая головка, забитая ядовитыми замыслами, белые руки, изящные ноги… Жадный огонь. Всё в ней извивается и стрекочет, как пламя, сжирающее безвинные сучья и щепки. Сиф тоже чувствует себя щепкой в этот момент — маленькой, тоненькой и очень-очень беспомощной. Она может только стоять и всхлипывать, глядя на зажатые в гибкой руке Лорелеи длинные золотистые косы, в которых ещё пестреют розово-белые лепестки вишни, которыми юная Сиф, смеясь, посыпала себе голову в саду Фенсалир.  
  
Голос Лорелеи как хлыст — тоже огненный, а язык — жжет.  
  
— Ну, давай же, хвастунья, — её красный рот дразняще расплывается в острой ухмылке. Глаза огнём горят тоже — только зеленым. — Маленькая красавица с золотыми прядками… Маленькая принцесса. Или без своих кудрей ты уже не такая смелая? Жалкая, жалкая дрянь…  
  
От удара жаркого хлыста Сиф вздрагивает, но не отводит взгляда от волос, которые Лорелея сжимает в руке, играя ими, словно кошка крысиными хвостами. В ушах не голос — шипение гадюки и стучащая в висках кровь. _Не делай этого. Не делай. Не делай._  
  
Но ведь _она_ сделала?  
  
Лорелея заливается смехом, как пьяная, и Сиф с надеждой заглядывает ей в лицо. Может, хоть на секунду проскользнет раскаяние? Но пламя трещит и прыгает по ранам, цветет злобой. К пояснице Сиф прижимается холодок и целует — процеловывает дорожку, охлаждая гнев. _Не в страсти, а в решимости._ Пойди. Вырви волосы. Вгрызись в глотку. Её бедра подрагивают, потому что мышцы готовы вот-вот распружиниться для прыжка; загривок каменеет — будто кто-то сверлит её укоряющим взглядом.  
  
_Не делай этого._  
  
Сиф набрасывается на Лорелею и бьёт-бьёт-бьёт. Снова — потом ещё много раз. Пламя горячее, и хочется облизать ладони, чтобы потом вновь ударить стихию наотмашь, стереть с её лица счастливую улыбку. Но Лорелея и в боли грешна торжеством. Визгливый смех сотрясает тесные покои, где они должны играть и делиться томными секретами юности — не драться, как лесные звери, а Сиф вгрызается сильнее. Когтями, зубами, ненавистью. Сначала ей странно от того, что ничего не лезет в глаза и не мешается, потом она вспоминает об умирающих колосьях ржи, стиснутых окровавленными пальцами пламенногривой Лорелеи, и ловит себя на мысли, что готова разодрать от уха до уха этот красивый алый рот, которые многие согласны зацеловать вусмерть.  
  
Пламя сопротивляется слабо — больше визжит и трескуче хохочет, словно жаждет очищающей боли. Она знает. Они обе знают. Имеешь красоту — сможешь иметь и что-то большее, потом тебе даже могут позволить стать кем-то, принести пользу этому миру. Не только могучими наследниками, но и делами. Розоватые лепестки вишни вырываются из плена поблекших прядок, падают на каменные дворцовые плиты — плачут о несбывшемся. Кажется, даже они надеялись.  
  
Лорелея исторгает горделивый крик, сует волосы прямо в лицо Сиф, потрясая ими, будто отрубленной головой етуна, которую она собственноручно снесла с плеч. О, героиня! Сиф не думая кусает её цепкие пальцы, разнимает тиски… Мужчины отвоевывают себе место под солнцем мечом, а женщины красотой, но теперь ей не быть ни тем, ни этим. Маленькая леди Асгарда — никто. Зверь, кормящийся пламенем — сам себе сжигает глотку, лишь бы избавиться от ужаса грядущего.  
  
_Сиф облизывает губы, промоченные в чаше. Полынь бьет в нос, уши, глаза._  
  
Пламя воет, уже не скалит зубы — только хрипит и чавкает под ударами, как сырое мясо. Огонь можно узнать по гибким огненно-рыжим языкам, танцующим над кострищем, а Лорелею — по бражным локонам, неподвижно окаймляющим затихшее тело.  
  
Пальцы Сиф болят, а колени и того больше. Покачиваясь, она выпрямляется, ища глазами что-то, что можно использовать вместо собственных затупленных кровью когтей. Маленький дрянной зверек на каменном полу издает короткие булькающие звуки. Сиф мечется по покоям, прижимая испачканную багрянцем ладонь к губам.  
  
— Ты можешь взять это.  
  
Сиф на мгновение цепенеет — с двумя ей не справиться. С _ним_  — тем более. Потом, стиснув зубы, поворачивается и с ужасом вглядывается в протянутую руку с кинжалом, похожим на один из тех, с которыми Локи так часто тренируется.  
  
_О, он всегда попадает в цель._  
  
Локи смотрит на неё чуть прищурившись. В этом взгляде нет одобрения, но он и не устрашает. Локи кажется всерьез заинтригованным и возбужденным, радостным и даже чуть-чуть восхищенным. Сиф чувствует, как против воли что-то в её груди счастливо отзывается в ответ на искры в его заблестевших травянистых глазах. Некая сила грызет изнутри её плоть, и она сама боится, но Локи страха явно не испытывает.  
  
Он предлагает ей выход.  
  
— Лорелея заслужила смерть, ведь так? — ступая бесшумно, словно кот на мягких лапах, он обходит Сиф и роняет взгляд на распростертое тело молодой ведьмы. Его губы растягиваются в нежно-опасной улыбке. — Она посмела отобрать то, что было для тебя важнее всего. И после всего ты оставишь её в живых?  
  
Сиф скорее ощущает, чем слышит, как в её груди рождается грозный рык. _То, что ценнее всего? Я — не мои волосы, я — не моя плоть, не моя красота. Я — нечто большее._ «Как. Ты. Смеешь», — беззвучно шипит она, делая шаг вперед.  
  
— Но если они — не самое важное, — голос Локи так ласков — он умнее и старше, и стал свидетелем её падения. О, он имеет полное право быть ласковым, а она обязана ему подчиниться. — Если они — не главное, то за что ты сделала с ней _это_? За что она расплачивается?  
  
Сиф снова рычит.  
  
_Ну же, что же тебя так взбесило? То, что ты — это всего лишь пустая очаровательная оболочка?_  
  
— Один удар, и она умрёт, — Локи внимательно смотрит на неё. — Лорелея уже так слаба, что не сможет сопротивляться. Давай же, моя дорогая Сиф. Это не так сложно, как ты думаешь. — Снова нежная улыбка. — Всего один короткий удар.  
  
Сиф кажется, что ей шепчет сам хаос.  
  
_Кто ты? Красивый зверь._  
  
Она тотчас остыла — потухшая свечка. Как будто кто-то вылил на неё ушат ледяной до дрожи воды, и Сиф громко вздохнула грудью, чтобы напомнить себе, что она всё еще человек, а не монстр. Лорелея тоже подает голос — противный, похожий на вскрик плаксивого ребенка. Её тело мелко вздрагивает. _О, нет, я не могла сделать это, не могла…_  
  
Локи разочарованно вздыхает, прячет кинжал.  
  
— Это не я… — она в первый раз смотрит на него, словно бы ища защиты от самой себя.  
  
— Возможно, это сработало бы, — уголок его губы раздраженно дергается, — но есть свидетель — я.  
  
Лорелея ерзает, пытаясь встать, и Сиф с ужасом поворачивается к ней — не понимая, рада ли, что ведьма еще жива.  
  
— Л-локи… — слова Лорелеи тонут в кашляющем бульканье. — Локи, убей эту тварь…  
  
Ошеломленный вопль заполняет пространство, потом затихает.  
  
Локи не сдвигается с места, глядя на Сиф. Хлыст, думает она. Тоже хлыст — но холодный.  
  
— Я не хотела… — его бровь вопросительно приподнимается, и Сиф чуть не ударяет себя по губам. — Она… умрёт?  
  
Он отвечает после короткой паузы, соизволив обернуться и изучить Лорелею быстрым взглядом.  
  
— Нет, — наконец говорит он. — Полагаю, наши целители, привыкшие к боевым ранениям и пострашнее, быстро поставят Лорелею на ноги, — он хмыкает. — Ты даже ничего ей не сломала, что поистине удивительно, учитывая, что ты, скорее всего, пыталась. Однако это всё же было потрясающе, — Локи облизывается. — Потрясающее зрелище.  
  
Сиф подавляет дрожь. Что-то не так. На краю сознания мелькает мысль, что Локи — хлыст и лед в одном — не станет поддерживать хоть какое благое дело. Не так, всё не так.  
  
Он вдруг оказывается совсем близко. Сиф ощущает щекочущие прикосновения мягких пальцев на своем запястье и опускает глаза вниз. Они там — его длинные гибкие руки и её потухшие волосы с остатками розовых лепестков, которые она в пылу схватки отобрала у Лорелеи.  
  
— Она их отрезала. _Отрезала!_  
  
Локи медленно кивает.  
  
— Вижу, — он тянется к её голове, чтобы коснуться обкромсанных вихрей. — И твои волосы почернели, ты знаешь? Видимо, она использовала какое-то проклятие. Ох, маленькая шарлатанка. — Всё это явно доставляет ему удовольствие, в то время как Сиф дрожит, истощенная ужасом. — Если честно, вряд ли теперь кто-то взглянет на них снова, Сиф. Я имею в виду, с тем же _восхищением._  
  
— Это была… не я.  
  
Взгляд-хлыст падает на её покрасневшие от стыда щеки.  
  
— Нет. Нет, на самом деле — впервые это была именно _ты_.  
  
Страшный сон нашептывал Сиф иногда, как Локи обдает её своим дыханием, властно берет за руку, но когда это происходит в реальности — она чуть ли не кричит. В его глазах нет любви или сочувствия. Ни единой слабости. Она перехватывает его движение и сжимает холодные кожаные наручи.  
  
Сиф знает, что причинила ему боль, но он продолжает улыбаться. Даже ещё шире.  
  
— Не говори никому, — стиснув зубы, Сиф продолжает сдавливать его изящную кисть.  
  
— О да, — в глазах Локи мелькает азартный огонек. — Они сразу узнают, кто это сделал с ней. Лорелея всегда мелочно завидовала тебе… Увидев, что стало с твоими волосами, стража быстро смекнет, кого обвинить в этой жуткой расправе, — он радостно прикрывает глаза. — Да, тебе не уйти от возмездия, если только…  
  
Они долго смотрят друг на друга. Локи выглядит таким жестоким. Таким спокойным. Сиф прекрасно знает, что он может найти выход из этого кошмара — Локи всегда был ужасен и зол, и сейчас она столкнулась с ним — самым худшим, кто посмел бы встать на её пути. И это худшее… Ей так хотелось найти в нём опору.  
  
— Локи…  
  
Она с изумлением обнаруживает, что всхлипывает, а её рука, обвившая его запястье, холоднее льда. Она разжимает хватку, чтобы потом обессиленно вцепиться в его легкий наплечник и притянуть Локи к себе. Его острые впалые скулы чуть-чуть касаются её взмокшего лба, но он не кажется удивленным. Скорее… заинтересованным.  
  
— Я это сделала. Я. _Ужасно. Ужасно._  
  
Его пальцы пробегаются по ее спине и сильнее прижимают к себе. Она начала — он продолжил.  
  
— Такое иногда случается, — голос Локи звучит мягко и почти мечтательно. — Не каждый на это способен — ты должна понимать, — он вдыхает запах её шеи. — И твой гнев… Признаюсь, он сделал тебя еще более восхитительной.  
  
— Это я, — глупо повторяет Сиф, покоряясь его неспешным движениям, обволакивающим её тело, словно мягкая сеть. _Ловушка._  
  
_«Это и есть я»_ , — думает она, глядя на растерзанную Лорелею.  
  
— Я знаю, — он гладит её по волосам. — И я даже ждал этого.  
  
— Я не могла… Не могла себя сдержать.  
  
Он понимающе кивает.  
  
— Раньше и я не мог. Быть воином — это помогает. Ты начинаешь размышлять, сохранять хладнокровие, а когда не можешь… Что ж, всегда можно списать это на воинскую ярость.  
  
— Это гнев… Губительный гнев… — Сиф чувствует, как слезы набухают на глазах.  
  
— Нет, — Локи угрожающе сжимает её талию. — Это — _хаос._  
  
Она не замечает, как её бедные погибшие волосы оказываются у него в руках. Глаза Локи светятся озорством и торжественностью момента. Что-то есть в них еще — _осознание победы_? Над чем? Или, лучше сказать, над _кем_?  
  
Он неспешно целует её в щеку — туда, где алеет кровь Лорелеи.  
  
— А хаос должен поддерживать хаос, не так ли? — Локи отходит, чтобы склониться над ведьмой. Его губы что-то беззвучно шепчут, почти касаясь её лба. Потом он приподнимает голову и открыто улыбается Сиф. — Моя милая леди, не одна Лорелея восхищалась твоими златыми косами. Ты бы умерла от ужаса, если бы только знала, насколько я завистлив.  
  
Он снова целует её после этого, затем уходит; уносит с собой волосы  —  и _историю._  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Полынь всё еще щекочет ноздри Сиф, когда она открывает глаза. Чаша воспоминаний валяется на земле, окруженная прозрачной лужицей, через которую проглядывают в сумраке маленькие темные ростки травы.  
  
— Ты можешь говорить теперь, — полынная ведунья касается щекой её губ, чтобы слышать как можно четче. К Тору она так не прижималась — Тору хотелось кричать о своих воспоминаниях. — Каким он был, девушка?  
  
Сиф говорит, хотя слова и застревают в горле.  
  
— Он был как сторожевой пес для нас, — говорит она вслух. Про себя добавляет: _он запирал в себе хаос._ Ведунья наверняка слышит и то, и другое, потому что спустя секунду отстраняется и удовлетворенно склоняет голову.  
  
— Теперь скажи ему «прощай», девушка.  
  
И Сиф говорит. Но очень осторожно, чеканит это внутренне. Потом встает и удаляется; напоследок бросает взгляд на Фригг — та продолжает ронять слезы. Ей не нужны зелья, чтобы подстегнуть воспоминания. Ей — матери — нужно бы сыновье тело, но оно в бездне.  
  
Ночь тиха, а луна очень яркая. Сиф бредет по тропе, которую знает с детства — уютной и безопасной когда-то тропе, но теперь ей кажется, что по обеим сторонам дороги зияют пропасти, в которые рано или поздно кто-то из них неминуемо упадет. Просто потому, что хаос теперь на свободе.  
  
Кто-то, кого они потеряли, был центром страшного урагана, и пока они существовали вокруг него, их жалкий мир был самым тихим местом на свете. Они сидели у врага прямо перед носом, соприкасались со смертью, и она милосердно не замечала их, потому что _даже разъяренному урагану бывает скучно_  — ему нужны компаньоны… Но теперь смерч двинулся куда-то ещё — и безветренное местечко, где все они так хорошо пригрелись, начинало удаляться… Вернее, оно рухнуло. Рухнуло в бездну.  
  
Сиф почти кожей чувствует, как вокруг Асгарда начинают сгущаться вихри.  
  
Он был их _сторожевым псом_  — единственный источник всяческих бед. Берущий на себя вину. Смеющийся над правилами. Только благодаря Локи этот мир казался безопасным, потому что единственной опасностью всегда был _он сам._  
  
_Он запирал в себе хаос._  
  
И теперь им предстояло жить вечно в мире, окутанном высвободившимся злом.  
  
Без него.


End file.
